fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie Turner
Cassie Turner (カシー ターナー (Kashii Taanaa)) is a twenty-year-old dark mage who is part of the Diablo Guild. She is an assassin who is semi-active in her guild with the only crave is to kill young men. She has the appearance of being sweet and kind and gentle lady although she is nothing like that, her unstable personality showing it all. She is known as the Lady of Insanity '''due to her sanity repeating showing to be nowhere near being sane but also having the appearance of being a lady. She is a Spirit-Infused Human making her forever looking like a twenty-year-old which she takes are a bonus to her increases magical power. She ended up joining an assassin team called Saikukri, however, after awhile she went on a mission ot only be killed by her own team-mate. She was quickly revived although and turned into a Dark Knight. Appearance Cassie has a rather normal appearance, mainly looking like a rich lady or someone who is very pretty. She is really pale however it only makes her ginger hair stand out and become a stand-out point for her and makes it look rather charming. She has blue eyes but sometimes when she's disguising her feelings her eyes turn cloudy due to her weather magic interfering. She wears a rather simple dress, it being plain white with a small bit of pink in it that is quite frilly and young looking making her look a lot younger than she really is. She holds a lacy umbrella as well that has white and pink in it. Personality and Traits Cassie personality when she is about other people that are outside of her guild is a lot different than when she is with her guildmates. Cassie usually smiles and laughs a lot whenever she is outside and goes on about the weather and thinks about others that are around her, meanwhile, when she is around her guild she will only smile after seeing the pain of others or after a lude thought. Cassie has also been seen laughing with a deep insane laugh whenever people weep or cry for help, showing her insanity as well as how she hides it well against others. Magic Lightning God Slayer Magic Weather Magic '''Weather Magic (天候魔法, Tenkō Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic that is a combination of it's Child Magic of Cloud Magic and Wind Magic. It is a rather varied magic from making the user have the ablitiy to make it rain, hail or even have major storm events happen! Cloud Magic Cloud Magic (雲魔法, Kumo Mahō) is a Caster Magic. It has a child Magic known as Weather Magic. If the user does not know Cloud Magic it is said that Weather Magic is harder to handle and as such you can barely do much with it as without clouds you cannot control the weather. Abilities History It is said that since Cassie was born, she was born a lady. She was always very lady-like and no one really knows how she ended up become a cold and heartless assassin. Even so, she walks to a bloody path of an assassin without a care in the world. If someone was to dig deep enough, they would find out a real reason for the way she acts. When she was younger, she had a mother, father, and two siblings, a little sister and little brother. Being the oldest one she was expected to look after everyone but this didn't bother Cassie, her father was the problem. Her father was an alocholic using all the money he gained to buy alchol but that didn't bother Cassie either. The family ingored it but she guesses they must of left it for too long... One day her father was extremly drunk, he couldn't even remember who he was. He stabbed Cassie's mother and brother while they were playing the piano before dcoming out ot the garden and stabbing her sister in front of her. Cassie wished to die with them but instead she didn't. Her father forced her to clean, to make food, to do his biding before going down to the basement and being stabbed in her left leg four times, given banages and got told to sleep with the rats. That was Cassie's childhood before she stabbed her father back and made a plead to become a lady just like how her mother always wished but also to become an assassin and wipe out male kind. Synopsis The following are storylines and/or Roleplays Cassie Turner has took part in * War I: Rivalry Begins, Not Quite Ends Relationships Diablo= |-| Trivia * Cassie Turner is based on Dahlia Hawthrone from the Ace Attorney Games. * The author believes that the voice actor/actress is the youtuber Azureblend you can hear an extract of the voice acting here; * You can find Cassie's theme song here; Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Diablo Guild Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Mages Category:Spirit Category:Spirit Infused Category:Young Adult